


Drabbles and Bits

by Mojanbo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Mahou Sensei Negima!, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Mafia AU, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, nonsexual use of dildos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojanbo/pseuds/Mojanbo
Summary: Tumblr drabble prompts, a few unfinished WIPs, and the like, moved here for safekeeping.





	1. Donuts and Dildos (FE:A)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a mutual's reply to a post, of which the original context was lost, that read "Donuts and dildos sounds like a terrible fanfic title to me for some reason"
> 
> and so it was.

Gaius found his stash of sugary pastries outside, the bag open, spilling chocolate-chip cookies onto the damp ground.

“HENRY!” Gaius stomped over to the dark mage, who was crouched down next to a nearby tree.

Henry put a finger to his mouth. “Shh.” He then took a donut from a pile haphazardly placed on the dirt (Gods, they were gross and soggy and disgusting now!) With a flick of his wrist the donut flew through the air until it coasted into a nearby tent.

“What are you doing with my stash!?” Gaius grabbed the cookies that hadn’t touched the ground and shoved them back into the sack Henry had stolen. 

Henry stood up slowly and silently motioned to Gaius to follow him to the tent. “It’s a game Nowi came up with!,” he said, giggling like a child. Gaius reached the tent flap and carefully opened it.

On the table inside the tent were several recruitment posters for the Shepherds featuring a nude Chrom, a folded butler outfit, and phallic objects in every color, size, and material Gaius could imagine. (Not that he did.) On the floor were a few dozen donuts. One had managed to land on the tip of a dildo, and it had been marked with a red piece of string and a tag reading “1 point.”

Gaius sputtered for a moment before grabbing Henry by the collar. “What the hell kind of game is this?,” he shouted, pointing to the dildos for evidence.

Henry shrugged nonchalantly. “Ring toss.”


	2. Red Hood (FE:A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence prompt challenge. "Henry/Avatar, fairy tales," requested by the excellent amielleon.

The hatchet lay embedded in the wolf’s throat, blood spilling out to stain the ends of the boy’s cloak a deep red. Robin held his quivering form tightly and repeated the same comforting sounds over and over until they became a reflex. “She was almost like my mother,” he said, and the corners of his smile faltered for a second.


	3. Ace of Hearts (AA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence challenge - "Put your Ace Attorney OTP as members of the mafia!" - requested by vvargost. I am and will always be a sucker for nick/maya

He pricked Maya’s index finger with the knife and gestured to a deck of playing cards on the table. “Are you thinking about how far I’ve fallen?,” he asked. “You’re not the only one, Nick,” she said as she pressed her fingertip to the top card.


	4. Counterspell (FE:A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from amielleon, this time for a limited words challenge of some sort. "Henry, the Counter skill"

The Risen warrior advanced on Henry, who lay in the dunes, his tome flung from his grip by the impact of the blow. Maribelle’s breath hitched. She shakily dismounted her horse and ran towards the Risen, leafing through the pages of her tome.

The warrior stopped, lurching backwards as if repelled by an invisible force. Maribelle froze, too, as Henry began to radiate dark magic. The black cloud that formed and roiled over him engulfed the Risen warrior. Maribelle covered her ears. The screams of the undead were never pleasant.

Maribelle rushed over to Henry and held the staff over his body, closing the wound and gently forcing the axe out. 

“Please tell me you’re alright.” Maribelle helped Henry sit up and offered him a drink of water from her canteen.

“I’m okay! Don’t tell me you thought I was going to die from that?” Henry handed the canteen back. “Did you like my new hex, by the way?”

“It’s quite… effective. Would it perhaps be even more effective to cast it on me as well? It’s my duty to protect you, too.”

Henry gave an odd smile that looked too big for his face. “Nah, it’s fine. For the hex to work you have to get hurt.”

He called to Maribelle’s steed and ran to retrieve it, and Maribelle sighed as she dashed over to join them. “That fool is going to get himself killed someday.”


	5. Old Lace (Negima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a ChisaNegi fanfic never finished. Chachamaru thinks getting them together would be best for both parties, and manages to arrange a date. Chisame struggles with what to wear.

“This is my suggestion.” Chachamaru lifted a cream-colored dress with delicate, lacy trim out of the closet. She offered it to Chisame, who pushed it away and opened the other door.

“I can’t wear that. It was a Chiu dress.” She slid rows of cosplay costumes and old Mahora uniforms on clotheshangers off to the side and pulled out a black blazer and wrinkled pair of slacks. “I’ll get the iron." 

The apartment filled with the sound of cardboard and broken electronics falling on top of each other and Chisame swearing at nothing (or, Chachamaru thought, everything.) When she returned with an ironing board under her arm and a vintage iron in the other, Chachamaru had stacked up and folded the dress, along with a similar top with a bow around the neck.

"I thought it would be nice to select a top to wear under the blazer, if that’s your choice. However, I still think the dress is the most date-appropriate,” Chachamaru said.

Chisame rolled her eyes as the robot held the frilly shirt to her frame. “Fine, I get it, you want me to look pretty. Well it ain’t happening, those days have been over for a while now.” She snatched the hanger from Chachamaru and held it up next to the blazer. 

Chachamaru unfolded the ironing board next to the closet. “I’m sure Negi still thinks you’re beautiful,” she said.

“D-don’t say shit like that! I was talking about Chiu.” Chisame turned to the mirror that faced away from Chachamaru and pulled her tank top off, tossing it into a mountain of dirty clothes in the corner of the room.

“I know,” Chachamaru said.

The gentle whirring of Chachamaru’s mechanisms and the hum of the iron mingled with Chisame’s frustrated sighs as she tied and retied the bow on the lacy old shirt from her Chiu days. She mumbled something about being surprised it still fit. Chachamaru handed her the finished slacks - she had used her steam function to get a stain out of them, but she didn’t mention it. Chisame hopped into them with the grace of someone who woke up half an hour late for work and turned back around with a small smile on her face.

“This is fine,” she said, but when Chachamaru’s hand went to remove her glasses, Chisame pushed her away.


	6. Helmsman (Negima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three sentence challenge. "chisachacha spaceship au." In this Chachamaru is the ship itself.

“I’ve broken through the encryption on your limb cables, Chachamaru, you can move your arms and legs now.” The ship’s computer took shaky steps towards Chisame and wrapped her unbound arms around the technician’s shoulders. Chisame returned the embrace but stared at the shrinking image of Earth in the viewport the whole time, Chachamaru whispering frantically  _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_.


	7. One of Them (Negima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentences for bitter-nakano. prompt was "chisanegi + university kids au"

Now that it was clear that Negi Springfield, math genius and the object of nearly everyone on campus’ affections couldn’t hold his liqour, Chisame found herself wondering why  _she_ had been the one everyone turned to when he passed out. Maybe it was because he always asked her for help with his programming classes (even though she knew he didn’t need any _,)_ or maybe it was because they made the common assumption that her disinterest in dating and hooking up meant she was an asexual or a prude (and oh how wrong they were,) or maybe because sometimes he just gave her these big grins and shy looks and cute smiles from across the room and … Chisame mentally slapped herself and looked over at Negi, who had unconsciously leaned his head against her shoulder, and prayed to a million gods she didn’t believe in that she wouldn’t become one of  _them._


	8. SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY (Negima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence request by cutella - "chisanegi monster truck rally au" 
> 
> fair warning chisame gets salty and kicks negi's ass but it's meant as an over the top joke along the lines of the manga itself so

Chisame flinched as her favorite truck, British Horsepower, violently rolled over onto its back, crushing a row of bikes, and sending a cloud of dirt up into the front row she sat in.  _It’s that idiot of a new driver,_  she thought,  _he always messes up and-_ a scrawny redhead limped out of the driver’s seat, his leg very obviously broken, but when he looked up and saw Chisame, he smiled.

The next day, Negi used his one good arm to pick up the newspaper one of the nurses had placed next to his bed:

LOCAL MONSTER TRUCK DRIVER NEGI SPRINGFIELD ATTACKED BY FAN, HOSPITALIZED

202-3322

get well soon - chisame


End file.
